


Underpaw

by AshesOfTheWind



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Father, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Frisk is female, Human/monster relationship mention, Multi, POV Third Person, Pre and Post Pacifist route, Time Skips, Two timelines, mention of genocide route, possible PTSD, slight Romance possible, stars oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfTheWind/pseuds/AshesOfTheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kori is the daughter of a forbidden couple consisting of a Monster mother and Human father. She is looked down on by many since she was old enough to remember, however when she is pushed into the world by herself she knows what she has to do. She must work with her friends to try and reunite the royal family but can she do it when her own life is falling to pieces around her?</p><p> </p><p>(Fun fact~ In Undertale most characters had their own font they use. Kiana uses Lucida Calligraphy and Kori uses Mikadan fonts when they talk. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: A Mothers Love

**Author's Note:**

> Worked on this for three days, tried very hard to make it interesting.  
> Kind of short with only 850 words, next time it should be longer.  
> Update schedule is unsure as of now.

        It has been a week since the humans launched their attack against the monsters. No one knows that truly lead up to this, but it happened feeling that the monsters would overtake them the humans sprang into action attacking any monster with their so called ‘Military’ forces. What even did ‘Military’ mean? No one was sure, they could only assume it was like their own Royal Forces. Around this time an white wolf monster came out of her hiding, well if you could call it that. She never left her home, but everyone in the close by town knew her and she was good friends with many. However, one day their vision of said monster was changed forever, and not for the last time either.

“Let me do this, if I can help I want to!” A female voice said edging on a growl as a shorter white wolf walked out of the old worn down home her golden eyes blazing. Behind her the motherly looking monster sighed as she walked after her.

“Kiana, my friend please rethink this. It’s not safe for either of us right now!” The other says her goat like features showing her sadness even more so then her voice did.

“Lady Dreemurr, you know I must. He is out there waiting for me.” The wolf responding turning to her taller friend and taking her paws in her own as Golden eyes met red.

“This Axel means this much to you my friend? You know the humans will attack any monster without asking questions.” The latter asks her voice barely above a whisper.

“I must, he has to know.” Kiana responded her voice fading.

“He must know. He will have a child, maybe he will even come live in the Underground with us.” Her voice was barely even saying words by the end, tears snaking down her white furred face.

        She knew it was too good to be true, knew that only her dear friend would understand. She had slept with a human, shared the most natural of bonds, had fallen in what the humans considered ‘love’. She had trusted this man and now she was carrying his child, it had been only five days but she could tell. She had asked the Queen to check her out on this very day, and thanks to Toriel’s magic skills she found out that she was indeed with child. The concerned friend had decided to stay by Kiana’s side all day, she knew about her friend’s reckless behavior well.

“You must not, think of your child. Would this Axel want you putting both of you in danger? Stay with me, my friend please.” She said gently squeezing the others white paws with a reassuring grin.

“No, he would not. However I must tell him. If it were you not do the same dear friend if you were in my place?” Kiana responds her flopped ears lifting slightly as she pleaded.

“Just be safe, my friend.” The young queen says lowering her gaze to look to the short wolf’s mid-section before looking back to her eyes.

“Allow me to walk with you.” She adds her voice saying she would have no arguments.

        Knowing her friend would not allow her to make the trip alone Kiana half laughed to herself. Yes, two pregnant monsters with no male in sight heading towards the Above-ground war zone. Nothing wrong with this picture, nope nothing at all. Kiana was half dreading entering the Above-ground again, before she was a soldier it was normal she had permission, it was also the first day. Now it had almost been a week, no one Underground truly knew how the war was going besides the King, and he was not the sharing time. Passing thought the palace was quite easy with the queen along she had to admit. However, when they almost reached the exit what they found left both of them shocked.

        An invisible barrier had been formed cutting the two off, this honestly did not shock them they had a feeling something would happen sooner or later. However, what shocked them was their King was on the other side of the barrier slamming his fists on it trying to get back, on their side was a human man with shaggy ginger hair. He was mimicking the King’s actions trying to get back to the side be belonged to.

“Axel..” Kiana mumbled her legs growing weak, however her friend soon drew her out of her trance.

“Asgore dear!” Toriel yelled running forward and pushing the human man aside trying to reach her husband only to get flung back by the barrier and crash into Kiana.

        The forbidden couple was reunited, but at the cost of the Royal couple being split up and the Underground was cut off from their King. There were three questions on everyone’s minds. What would happen to the children who would be born? Would the forbidden couple live though these times were humans are still continued the enemy? And most important who would rule them?


	2. Orphaned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori's live changes forever and more of her personality develops!
> 
> Time skip between the end of this chapter and the next.

         Months passed by and with each week the monsters grew more frantic, the absence of their King was noticed by many. This forced the Queen to take his place ruling even though it was clearer every month that she was with child, it was around then that Kiana stepped up to act as the Queens bodyguard as well as advisor. After a total of nine months, the Queen gave birth to a young prince whom she named Asriel, it greatly pained her to not share this moment with her husband.

         Kiana was by then eight months along herself and Axel kept demanding she stay at their house to rest, however, she did not allow him to slow her down from her duties. Once the crown prince was a month old the Queen came back in force with her rule, Kiana had now given birth to her little girl whom Axel had demanded be named Kori much to her mother’s dismay. Kiana had been given the duty of guarding the two young ones when the Queen was away.

        Kiana had noticed her boyfriend’s personality changing but she was unable to figure out why. The wolf monster had simply pushed it aside thinking it was just him getting used to life in the Underground. After all, both of the children were to have a small party for their 9th birthdays on this day. Despite being together often since birth Asriel and Kori were opposites. Kori was strong willed and free spirited, however, Asriel seemed to be emotional and reluctant about most things.

“Over here! Over here! Come on Azi!” A feminine voice called as a blue/gray wolf monster ran by with a smile. 

“Ko wait!” A young goat like kid calls trying to run after the other but falling on his face.

“Kori, Prince Asriel be careful!” Kiana called from where she stood to watch the young ones run through a small patch of yellow flowers.

“Don’t worry momma we careful,” Kori said before a loud cry filled the air, making both turn around to look at the prince.

 “It hurts.” Asriel cried from where he sat his paws on his knee, tears flowed from his eyes like tiny rivers.

 “Prince I just warned you.” Kiana sighed holding a hand to her forehead before walking over to check him out.

        Crouching now before the young kid, she noticed his pants were torn at the knee and that his white fur was a dull red hue. Gently patting the Prince on his head she stood to scoop him up in her arms, making towards her den, knowing her daughter was following behind them. Sitting him down on the bank of the small pool of water she tore a piece of her sleeve to clean his wound.

“Momma, can I go play again?” Kori whined looking to her mom with puppy eyes.

“No, you both will stay here now,” Kiana whispered to the young kids her ear flicking slightly as light footfalls echo inside the den.

        She slowly turned to face her pup having finished tending to the Prince, it was then that she saw Axel out the side of her vision. She tensed standing and moving to stand in front of the kids, her eyes narrowed as they locked on the ginger haired human. Ears flicked back as she caught site of the steel pipe hanging at his side, using her tail she pointed towards the tunnel on the other side of the pool silently willing the kids leave.

“Axel dear, your back early. Is everything ok at the palace?” She asked flicking her tail once as if in joy at seeing him.

        Behind her the young monsters scurried into the tunnel, Kori had pushed Asriel in first then entered herself, blocking the opening with a rock so she could just barely see out. Turning to the prince she offers him a hug which he gladly accepts, once he is calmed down the kids both peek out trying to see what was happening. Seeing Kiana backed up to the rock blocking their hiding place Kori whines slightly only to gently push Asriel back edging him towards the other end of the tunnel.

“Ko what’s happening? Will she be alright?” The young prince asked his voice shaking as he crawled through the tunnel approaching the other side that opened to a snowy landscape.

“I don’t know, maybe my parents just want to talk. My mom will be fine, though, just keep going like we practiced.” Kori said her voice strangely remaining its normal calm tone.

“If you say so,” Asriel responded his voice slightly normal once more as they exited the tunnel and stood in the snowy area just before Doggo’s stand.

“Go, you need to get home. Just as momma always made us do. Tell your mom what happened.” Kori all but growled as she pushed the young prince ahead.

        Asriel nodded stiffly and ran towards the city once he was gone the young mix breed would stay and wait for her mother to follow like she always did. Once she was sure he was gone she turned and entered the tunnel once more, crawling as fast as she could until she got to the end. She was just about to move the rock when she heard a light hissing sound followed by the clank of steel hitting the ground. Panicking she peeked out only to see her father leaving, his arm was bleeding leaving a trail behind, fearing for her mother she looked around in a hurry until she noticed a pile of dust.

        Panicking Kori turned and all but ran back out, the scent of her ‘fathers’ blood still stuck in her nose as she all but jumped into Doggo’s stand. She was shaking silent tears flowing down her face as she just looked at the ground before her, she was alone now. Her mother was killed, her father killed her for seemingly no reason, her only friend was long gone back to his loving parent. Asriel, how was she going to let him know she was ok? Sure in the practices they would do, he would return to Queen Toriel and a royal guard would be sent to check on the others, but gods this was real, she knew not where to go.

        Time passed, once the night (or what she thought was night anyway) fell she exited the stand and roamed around her thin arms wrapped around herself as she tried to fight off her horror and fear from the day that kept playing over in her mind. Guilt plagued her, could she have done something to prevent this from happening, heck maybe she should have refused to leave her mother alone. It was not until a hand gripped her roughly on the arm making her spin to face their owner, blinking a few times she snapped out of her seemingly endless spiral of thoughts. 

“Answer me when I ask you something ya runt!” A rough feminine voice said her grip growing stronger as she shook the mixed breed.

“What?” Kori replied her voice hollow, which seemed to shock the other monster. 

“Runt, you ok? Names Undyne, ya seem lost, need help?” The female asked once more, this time, Kori actually looked at the other female taking in her blue skin and overall fish look.

“Runt? Now you're just being _koi_. Your hardly bigger than me. Though I could use some help.”  Kori says before explaining to Undyne about that had happened up until being found by her.

“Damn you’ve had the rough of it. Here you can stay with me until you find a place.” Undyne said picking up the bags that rested beside her feet in the snow.

‘Bags? How did you even miss them? Normally you pick up on everything.’ Kori thinks to herself.

        She swipes two of the bags from Undyne’s arms making the women growl lowly. From that day Kori started living with Undyne, unaware that the two would bond to the point they went everywhere together. Later that year Undyne turned 12 years old and enrolled herself in the Royal guard, meaning Kori was alone more often. After her 10th birthday rolled around Kori convinced her now adoptive sister Undyne to share her training skills.


	3. Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone posting this early since I am going to a friends place for the weekend please let me know how you think i did! Remember normal updates will be the third saturday of each month.

        Times seems to speed by after that, the new adoptive siblings lived in Snowdin for a time in a hotel room until Undyne made them move. The fish monster claimed it was so she was closer to the Queen and Prince, so that if any intruders got close she could stop them, though honestly Kori knew it was because Undyne could not stand the cold and wanted somewhere more ‘normal’ in temperature. Soon twelve years had passed Kori was now 22 and her sister was 24, both girls tended to get into fights with each other often but that only made their bond stronger. Undyne was spending more time away, she trusted that Kori was old enough and had learned enough to be alone more often as well as protect herself. It was one such day when the half breed’s life changed once again.

“Time for me to head out. Don’t get too lonely, little pup.” Undyne says with a grin as she headed towards the door of their house, her helmet in hand.

“Ah! Wait! I am heading out as well.” Kori called from the hall before slamming her door shut and racing down the hall. Undyne looked her sister over noticing her bundled outfit and grinned.

“Planning to get _snowed in_?” She chuckled as she heads outside the sound of water filling the air.

“A friend from work is taking me to Grillby’s for lunch. So you could say it will be a _hot_ evening.” The wolf demon says pulling the zipper of her coat closed against the most air.

“Huh, well just be safe, runt,” Undyne said placing her gauntleted hand on the others head and messing up her hair.

“Tsk. Fine I _gill_.” Kori says trying to fix her hair before laughing at her pun.

        The two sisters then head out talking and joking with each other until they got to the edge of Waterfall. They then parted with a fist bump, the younger of the two uttering a pun making the warrior groan as she walked off. Kori knew that her puns were horrible, heck they hardly ever made sense but she knew that Undyne despite her reactions secretly loved her attempts at humor. The temperature dropped drastically once she crossed into Snowdin, the marshy ground turned crisp and before long the ground was covered in snow. Kori was glad she had decided to wear her coat at first but soon regretted it as her fur thickened to handle the cold making her hotter than needed.  
“Oh come on, mist this be needed?” The mix breed growls stomping her foot as her ears flicked back.  
“hehe,” A voice seemed to echo around her making the wolf monster jump.

       Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the area the mist making it hard to see. Figuring it to be another of her normal bullies she leans forward her hands planted firmly on the snow making it crunch under the new pressure. Flicking her ears forward she kicks off the ground with her legs and arms at the same time using the momentum to bolt out of the snow. However, before she could brace herself to stop one of her legs slips on a patch of ice sending her tumbling out of the mist. By the time she stopped moving her head was spinning but a squeal of shock made her look in front of her.

“ARE YOU OK MISS? SHOULD I GET ASSISTANCE?” A loud voice asked making her hiss as her ears popped.

        To shocked to respond she simply tried to stand however she felt her limbs refuse to move so she flicked her ears back with a sign. Looking down she saw what had restricted her movements, she was, after tumbling, stuck inside a large ball of snow. She growled before looking back to the loud voice her eyes going slightly wide from shock, a tall skeleton stood before her, a blue bandanna around his neck stood out from his outfit's many green hues.

“Umm, so who are you?” Kori asked lifting a brow and pointing one ear towards the monster.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” The tall skeleton replied as he worked at freeing her from the snowball, her ears flicked at the name as her eyes lit up.

“Papyrus? The one who is the lieutenant of the Royal Guard?” Kori asked as she stood to brush snow off her outfit before large grey-gloved hands grabbed her.

“ARE YOU A MEMBER OF THE GUARD AS WELL, MISS WOLF?” He asked her loud voice making her whimper as she carefully peeled his gloved hands off of her.

“Um, no but my sister is the Captain. Anyway It was nice meeting you Papyrus, but I have to go, my friend is waiting!” She said before setting off at a brisk pace her tail lashing in annoyance. 

        His shocked then overjoyed squeals sounded behind her, not to her surprise. When she started working at the Ice Rink the same thing had happened when they found out about her connect to Undyne. She just hoped that if she looked back he would not be following her as the others had before.

“Kori over here! Your late started to think you were not going to show!” Yelled a male dragon monster dressed only in a tank top and short shorts.

“Yo Snowy! Sorry for being late things just kinda _snowballed_ ” She says walking up to the younger monster with a grin as they entered Grillby’s.

“Sure, sure _snow_ problem buddy,” Snowdrake replied as sweat started rolling off of him, seeing Grillby close by Kori waved him over.

“Can I get an order of fries and large water for him?” She asked seeing the fire monster’s face crackle at the mention of water she sighed.

“Second thought, maybe just a large bowl? I can get snow from outside for him.” She said seeing him nod slightly before going into the ‘fire exit’. Grillby was one of (if not the best) cook in the Underground, however, being a fire elemental monster he refused to go anywhere near water, and yet to Kori's confusion, he could make some of the best alcoholic drinks around.

“Thanks for that, glad you didn’t get a _hailball_ just then,” Snowy said with a strained laugh at his own horrible pun.

“Maybe you should leave Snowy, you don’t look so well. Heat getting to ya?” Kori asked not even an hour had passed since she had ordered. Grillby had given her the bowl almost instantly and she had gone outside to fill it three times since then for the poor snow dragon. But, the heat inside the bar seemed to be too much for him as a large pool of water seemed to be gathering under him.

“Yea... sorry Hailball seems I have to. See ya at the Rink tomorrow for work?” He asked using a wing to wipe the sweat off his face.

“Yea, take care fluttering home Snowy,” Kori grinned as she gathered her things to move to a smaller sitting area after her friend left.

        The bar had a lovely warm feeling to it. Sitting at the bar now, closer to Grillby the source of the heat, made her fur fluff up in comfort. A low growl/purr escaped her throat as Grillby placed her fries before her. She had long taken her coat off leaving it to hang it on the wall, reviling the red tank and short black skirt she wore underneath. Her tail swished with content as she nibbled her food. That is before her nose twitched as the scent of magic filled the air almost making her sneeze. Turning on her stool, she looked around the bar seeing the normal Guard dogs that stopped by the house to see Undyne regularly and some other monsters she did not know. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to her food and started eating once more dipping them in the small amount of the mustard/ketchup mixture on her plate.

“giving me the cold shoulder huh? an’t very _ice_ of ya.” A deep voice said scaring the poor wolf monster. 

        Which in turn made her fall off the stool and onto the floor. Kori scrambled to gather herself, once sitting with her legs before her she looked up from the floor through her long golden/brown hair to the monster who spoke.

“Huh Papyrus? You shrank!” Kori yelped in surprise making some of the closer monster’s chuckle, however, the air around the skeleton monster before her seemed to get darker as tension built.

 _ **“what did you say about my bro?”**_   The voice was different this time, almost like someone was gargling rocks as they spoke, it almost reminded her of death itself.


	4. Iron Megalovania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here is the next chapter. Please leave your thoughts in the comments. Every comment fills me with Determination to continue this story, plus they mean a ton. If you have any questions feel free to ask I will answer to the best of my ability.
> 
> Music for this chapter~ during the fight seen just imagine Sans' theme ( https://youtu.be/ZcoqR9Bwx1Y ) and Kori's theme, which is Iron Mystery Jets Remix, ( https://youtu.be/D3JOdAeFLHI ) mixing together.

            Kori sat there on the bar floor stunned, her ears back and tail wrapped around her legs. Soon she lifted her head, eyes narrowing on the skeleton as she slowly stood. The bar which was lively and loud was now dead quiet, Kori was aware of the dog’s watching their encounter from their poker table one growling low. Tail now raised to quiet the dogs behind her, she looked down at the sitting monster taking in his looks, the orange coat with yellow hood, the blue shirt underneath and the black shorts with a lime green stripe. She tilted her head slightly, a hand on her hip as she looked back into his black hole like eye sockets.

 

“Ok, so you’re not Papyrus then but you're related? Who are you?” The mix breed asked her ears flicking forward as she awaited his reply as she thoughts ‘And where do you get off threating me?’

 

            Before she could get his reasoning, however, Grillby placed a hamburger before the Skeleton along with a bottle of ketchup, to which he gave the fire elemental a weird look. Reaching into his coat he pulled out a bottle of honey and took a sip of it before looking the other costumers over before locking eyes with the wolf monster once more. Kori saw a flicker of shock in the other’s blackened eyes when he noticed her relaxed posture and slightly confused look in her own eyes. Sans pushed the shock out of his eyes, many monsters were puzzled and confused by the fact that he drank honey when the other monsters would drink the more ‘human’ drinks, like beer, or Soda.

 

“don’t need ta explain to ya.” He responded before turning back to his food ignoring the fact that she was still watching him.

 

“You kinda do.” She said with a growl making the dogs stand and move closer. “You did threaten me, well kind of. You know what I mean. So tell me.” Kori finished with a flick of her tail.

 

            Seeing the Guard dogs’ movements out of the corner of his socket the skeleton lifted a non-existing brow as he turned fully to face her. His magic was flaring just waiting for him to summon it forth, this she-wolf was trying to give **him**  a bad time? That was laughable to the skeleton, so much so that he could not hold in the chuckle that rattled inside him. What did confuse him, however, was the K9 unit’s actions toward her and their now defensive formation behind her as if to attack **him**. The female just simply looked at her clawed fingers waiting for him to reply, which if he had any say would never happen. No one was his boss besides himself, he had made that clear since he was old enough to care for himself and his little brother. In fact, he only acted like he could be bossed around by his brother.

 

“No fighting here.” A deep sizzling, popping voice said making both look to the fire elemental.

 

“Understood,” Kori said with a flick of her ears as she looked from her nails to the skeleton. “So want to answer or take it outside? I mean I can’t let that threat go unless you explain it.”

 

“i guess i can throw you a bone this once pup.” The Skeleton said as he scooted off his seat allowing his shoes to hit the floor.

 

“Be careful, no dusting others, remember the Queen’s rule Sans.” The crackling voice of Grillby said as the Skeleton, Sans, waved him off exiting the building.

 

            Kori cast a glance at the fire elemental who saw the shocked look on her face and merely shook his head slowly. Before when both halves of the Royal family ruled together fighting among monsters was only allowed to be hand-to-hand, no magic powers to even risk killing each other. What the bar owner just said meant that had changed under the Queens solo rule meaning as long as no one was killed anything was allowed in a fight. The mixed breed took a shallow breath following the smaller Skeleton outside into the cold, not even bothering to grab her coat as they exited, it would likely only get tore anyways if it got in the way. She had been living outside of Snowdin for a long time now. She was shocked that most of the older residents, like the Inn keep, remembered her from when she was younger. However, that also gave her an advantage in this fight, the townspeople would know to stay clear when they felt her magic gather, after all, she had used it to make mini snowstorms when they lived at the Inn.

 

“So you going to tell me what I asked or will I have to _socket_  to you?” Kori asked turning to face the shorter monster with a slight grin at her own pun.

 

“nice one pup, but i an’t throwing you a _bone_.” Sans said the corner of his grin flinching up higher before returning to its seemingly permanent smile.

 

“You leave me no choice then,” Kori responded with a sad sigh, her magic freezing the air around her.

 

            As the air chilled spikes of ice formed around her, now crouching closer to the snow under her paws she flicks her ears back getting ready to make the first move. However, her opponent was faster. Blue bones shot out from the snow under her, just barely dodging them she tried to shoot off two of her ice spikes. Static filled the air making her fur stand on end, snapping her head up to look to around her she noticed things that looked like dragon skulls circling her, the Skeleton controlling them just behind her. His hand was lifted before him, his fingers snapped once then twice as he vanished. Feeling the air start to hum and the dragon skull’s mouths gathering blue light she jumped her tail getting slightly burnt by the light they released. Now in the air above the skulls, she aimed her fall to land on one, gathering an ice spike in her hand she smacked the skull with it before jumping off and tumbling onto the snow with a loud yelp.

 

            Sans watched the female dodge his blaster’s and was kind of shocked to see her get away almost unharmed, normally only his brother could do something like that. With a light chuckle, he snaps his fingers teleporting a good foot away from the blasters, estimating that the female would land around there if not farther away due to the power of the blast. He did not, however, count on her using the force from the blaster’s attack like she did when she landed on the skull of one of them he fought to not laugh. Not many were brave or reckless enough to try such a thing when fighting him, he remembered one time when a past enemy had done the same, landing on the blaster’s head only for it to shake them off and blast them point blank into nothing but a pile of ash. Shaking his skull to clear the thought as he heard the loud yelp he noticed the wolf monster had pulled herself shakenly to her feet once more, a hand on her ribs she glared at him.

 

‘Dang it, stupid clumsiness.’ Kori growled in her mind as she pressed her right side.

 

Growling is heard as she focused her magic on the injury, numbing it until she could get it healed. She flicked her now black tipped tail behind her as an icy fog of snowflakes forms around her, he was taking this serious it seemed so she would as well. Closing her eyes for a second as she focused her magic into forming a slowly spinning circle of ice spikes, opening her eyes she narrowed them upon the skeleton and with a flick of her tail they spin faster before launching all at once towards him. She knew not to kill him and had lowered the density of the spikes, making them faster but also slower and easier to break. Feeling the ground shake under her paws she jumps backwards dodging the bones that shot out, smirking as she landed that is until she had the wind knocked out of her as her back slammed into something hard and cold. Gloved hands grabbed her shoulders breaking her focus and dispelling all her magic as she stood shocked at being snuck up on, looking forward her eyes quickly found the small skeleton looking at her shocked however upon looking to see who held her with a true smile on his face.

 

“SANS HONESTLY I LEAVE YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT FOR A MOMENT AND YOU ESCAPE TO GRILLBY’S. YOU ARE TO BE WORKING YOUR GUARD STATION.”  A loud voice all but shouted from behind the wolf monster making her flick her ears forward.

 

“ah sorry paps, I needed an  _ice_ d drink.” The smaller monster said only for Papyrus to groan at his pun.

 

“SANS, NO PUNS.” Papyrus groaned, Kori could picture the taller brother rolling his eyes if he had them. “MISS WOLF, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? MY BROTHER DID NOT HURT YOU I HOPE.” He then asked turning the female to face him and looking her over with narrowed sockets.

 

            Kori simply stayed quiet as he looked her over when his hand reached out for her hurt side however she growled and made to move away. Becoming aware of what she had just done, mostly due to the skeleton’s shocked look, she lowered her head with her ears back and tail down ashamed. She was aware of his hand moving closer to her side once more and had to bite her lip to keep quiet, she knew the gentle taller skeleton was trying to take care of her and meant no harm but her instincts were hard to control when hurt. Papyrus seemed to understand after his third try to check the wound and finally being released without her wound being touched, she let out a held breath as she moved away slightly a hand to her side.

 

“It’s no  _skin_  off my fur. Honestly Papyrus, it will be fine. I will just get my sister to come look at it in a little bit.” She said with a forced smile before realizing what he had called her.

 

“Oh _carp_  I never introduced myself did I? sorry about that.” She added before forcing herself to stand straight her tail lifted and ears forward, chest puffed out.

 

“na ya never did.” The smaller skeleton spoke up his interest seemed to be peeked at the mention of her sister as if trying to figure something out.

 

“My name is Kori, I live in Waterfall with my sister who is a member of the Royal Guard. As such she has trained me alongside her. Nice to properly meet you Papyrus and his brother.” Kori said with a forced smile before going back to her less painful stance, ice powers working to keep the wound numbed as much as she could.

 

“sans, nice to  _meat_  cha.” The small Skeleton said with a shrug making it clear he did not like to be referred to as anything but his name.

 

            The three talked for a short time exchanging information about each other, However, the mixed breed did not learn much new about Papyrus besides the fact he seemed to love to cooking chicken which was rare to find in the Underground. Sans, she learned, worked many jobs in a normal week ranging from guard duty at his station to taking walks with people’s pets and children around the area. It was not until her cell phone started ringing that they had stopped talking, standing carefully from the Igloo the three sat on to move slightly farther away to answer.

 

“Nyaa, It’s about time you pick up! Pup, where are you at? Your boss called cuz you never showed up for your shift at the river-pool.” Undyne’s voice roared into the phone making Kori jump slightly.

 

“Crap, I did have a shift today.” The wolf monster wines which makes the other end go dead quiet. ‘Shit.’ She thought before taking a breath readying herself.

 

“Kori, you better explain yourself right now! You said you were going to hang out with a friend from the Ice Rink. It’s too quiet for Snowdrake to be with you. What did that asshole do to you?!” The fish monster screams into the phone as slight cracks were heard.

 

“Sis, calm your _gills_! It’s fine though I will come clean and say it. Snowy left he was having trouble with the heat and had to _flake_ out early. Why don’t you calmly, I repeat CALMLY come meet up with me? I have a friend to introduce to you and kinda need your help.” Kori explains knowing the puns would help relax her sister or at least she hoped they would.

“Bring the healer as well.” She adds in a hushed whisper before the other end cracked off as static cued the end of the call.

She just knew this was going to get interesting once her sister got her. That was confirmed by what she saw when she closed her cell and turned to see both of the Skeleton brothers standing and looking towards her. Papyrus had joy on his face and Sans looked confused as they looked at her. She huffed and discreetly slid her phone into her bra before walking back to the brothers. It was clear the two had at least heard Undyne when she shouted into the phone at the top of her lungs, with a sigh she walked back into Grillby’s paid her bill and Sans’ which shocked the fire elemental. Grabbing her coat, she slipped it on then walked back to the brother to wait, her side completely numb, however it was clear she was hurt from how she walked and the slight stain on her shirt.


	5. The Man who speaks in Hands Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is not happy with her sister and UP!Sans and Papyrus' father the Royal Scientist shows up and is not to thrilled with his sons and their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this early since today is Undertale's Aniversary. for those who need to decode Gaster's Wing Dings I personally used this site ( http://lingojam.com/W-D-Gaster ) to make them using all Caps like he speaks. I am aware there may be some spelling errors with the wing dings and for that I am sorry.

“KORI, IF YOU NEED HEALING OUR FATHER COULD HELP YOU,” Papyrus said as he stood as if trying to break the short silence.

 

“uh bro don't think bothering him would be a good idea,” Sans said his face looked dark, almost like he was afraid.

 

            Kori looked at the two from where she sat on the igloo and flicked her ears back. The skeleton brother continued to talk between themselves though it was clear to her that Sans was being convinced. Whoever their father was it was clear that Sans was very on edge about bothering him without need to, Papyrus on the other hand seemed to want to bother their father just for minor things. It was not until Papyrus had seemingly vanished that she snapped back to the real world, seeing that Sans was looking at her with a semi-dark expression on his face she tilted her head.

 

“So who is your father again?” She asked eyes watching his face.

“can’t say much, he is quite a _hand_ ful, though he tends to talks with _hands_ a lot. Don’t worry though kiddo he is mostly _ice_ to our friends.” The short skeleton said with a wink his face regaining its seemingly normal empty smile.

 

“You sure love your puns, don’t you?  Some might say you should be _pun_ ished for them.” Kori giggled at her own pun before speaking one more “Well Undyne should be here soon.”

 

            As if on cue a loud yell echoes through the town before the fish monster storms over to the pair, her armor was replaced with thick, bulky clothing. Kori noticed they smelled faintly like one of the MTT brands perfume when her sister hugged her lightly, it did not take much for her to figure out where her sister had been when she called. Sans has suddenly appeared close to the half breed’s side his boney arm touching her arm, a hand on her back when Undyne released her. Seeing how the skeleton was holding her sister Undyne narrowed her eyes at him, making the monster flinch away slightly only to grip her harder when she about fell.

 

“Let her go,” Undyne growled her hands in tight balls at her sides as she watched Sans.

 

“Sis, ” Kori said her eyes glued to her sister as Sans helped her stand, even though he was slightly shorter than her.

 

“Let. Her. Go. Now.” Undyne repeated her voice more hostile as she continued to watch them.

 

“Sister” Kori whispered still watching her sister.

 

“relax lady, just helping her sit she is hurt ya know?” Sans responded as he helped Kori sit on the snow her back resting on the Igloo as he figured it would be easier for both her and the person who was to heal her.

 

“O, you helped. Now let her go.” Undyne roared storming towards them, Kori flinched feeling the area around the two growing thick with magic.

 

“UNDYNE!” Kori yelled knowing that now that her sister was looking away from Sans and at her that she would be heard.

 

“Sans is just helping me, back the fuck off will you? Do you honestly think if I didn’t want him to help that I would not have clawed him apart where he stands?” she asks her voice returning to its normal volume as she spoke.

 

“Sorry.” Kori then said to the skeleton who only laughed in response as if not believing her.

 

“no problem kiddo,” Sans responded with a laugh as he let her go only for her to grab one of his skeletal hands making he look at her shocked before understanding, he nodded then slowly pulled his hand free placing it in his pocket before stepping away.

 

“Who did this?” Undyne asked as she looked at her sister’s wound, it was still numbed but the movement of her shirt being raised pulled at the fur that covered the tender healing skin underneath, true it had not been cut but it hurt almost as bad as if it had been.

 

“No one I fell, you know how clumsy I can be,” Kori said rolling her eyes only to growl and snap towards her sister (which she pulled short of touching her) when Undyne pushed on the wound.

 

“Your lying to me pup.” The warrior said brushing her the single blonde streak of hair behind her ear-fin, it was not until she had done so that Kori noticed the fish monster had removed her unnecessary eyepatch.

 

“Now, Kori who hurt you? I can still feel faint traces of your magic in the air, who did you fight?” Undyne asked again as she looked around the empty area before pulling her sister's shirt off.

 

 “I am not telling you,” Kori said as she turned her gaze away from the fish monster with a smug look. ‘oh if only I was not wounded, I would have teased her so much about this.’ Kori thought as she sat there in just her bra and skirt, she was embarrassed but there was not much she could do so she lowered her head cheeks flushed.

 

“You will tell me or you will heal without magic!” Undyne growled however she soon turned her attention behind her as magic popped into the air behind them. At the same time Kori was aware of her coat falling over her covering most of her upper body, she just barely caught the sight of faint blue magic fading from it.

 

‘UNDYNE! YOU BEAT US HERE!” The too loud and jolly voice of papyrus called out from beside his brother, drawing the half breed’s attention.

 

Another skeleton dressed in a green turtleneck and blue jean stood beside Papyrus. This man’s face has two fractures, one from his left socket to his mouth the other from the top of his head to just below his right socket. Sans (who’s cheek bones were dusted blue Kori noted) watched the taller skeleton with wide sockets seemingly shocked that they showed up out of thin air. However, the other seemed to be more tired than anything as he watched the sisters with his arms crossed. Upon spotting the new skeleton Undyne backed away her eyes glued to him, it was rare to see her so shocked or maybe even scared that she would back away from someone. This man was one of the very few it seemed and that made Kori even more interested as she watched with slightly narrow eyes not showing much emotion as she waited for someone to act.

 

“ 


	6. Discovering the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori's secret comes to light and Sans is not too pleased....

            Taking up the elder brother’s offer, Kori worked on moving in with the brothers the very next day. After speaking with Undyne, the two decided the fish monster would pack up her sister’s things before dropping them off at the Skelebro’s place. After Papyrus helped show her to the room she would be using, Kori sat on the floor; her back against the wall just behind the door. She was lost in thought until a rapping sounded on the door making her half jump then yelp in pain from her still healing wounds.

 

“knock knock” Came a deep voice making the half-breed flick her ears.

 

“Really? You really want to do this Sans?” She responded with a chuckle.

 

“Who’s there?” She responded once again after hearing the Skeleton sigh as if in defeat and start to walk away.

 

“sans.” He responded as his foot fell, heading back to her door once more.

 

“Sans who?” Kori responded, her eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out where this joke was going.

 

“you having a _sans_ ational time?” He asked before chuckling and muttering ‘good one’.

 

            The half-breed monster’s resulting laugh turned into a growl as her ribs continued to ache. It confused her as to why they were aching so but then it dawned on her, it was almost **that** time. She growled of all the times for her monster half to retreat for the weekly rest, which resulted in her being wholly human and weak to the other monster’s it just had to be now when she was still healing.

 

“You can come in you know. It’s clear you have something to talk about.” She sighed as she pressed her tail tighter to her side as if to protect it as the other walked in.

 

“that clear huh? never was good at hidin’ things. you ok there kiddo?” Sans asked, his eye lights dimming as he took in her pain ridden form.

 

“Huh, this? It’s nothing really. Just an ache is all. Close the door, would ya?” She responded, trying to push the pain out of her voice as she stood.

 

“sure, whatever ya say kid-” Sans started to say turning to her after closing the door with his magic, however, he was cut short as she started to fall to the ground.

 

            Kori’s vision was slowly greying around the edges and she tried her hardest to hold it off until they were finished talking, however, that was quickly ruined. Her feet gave out from under her, her vision now black as she felt gravity take sway over her, her body heading hard for the red carpeted floor. The next thing she knew, she was on her bed with the older skeleton brother looking at her with stunned dark sockets. His hands in tight fists at his side. She was aware the room felt colder which was odd. She had fur and was wearing her long sleeve black shirt and pants, so she rarely got cold. In fact, she only got cold when- oh gods her change happened early and in front of Sans as well, no wonder he looked so freaked out.

 

“so he was right, who da thought a mutt was possible?” Sans muttered, his eyes never leaving her, his left socket seemingly blazing with magic.

 

“Sans, I can explain,” Kori whispered, her green eyes wide as she tried to lift a hand but was unable.

 

“save it, i don’t want to hear it ya fuckin monster.” The skeleton said lifting a magic coated hand up as a sharpened blue bone formed before her chest.

 

“Nothing new there, always seem to get that reaction. Thought you would be different, though if I had known, I would never have let you see me until this was over.” She whispered, her eyes reflecting her sadness. She was now aware that he was holding her to the bed with his magic and she didn’t even bother to fight it. It’s not like she was in any position to fight. The present wound was still healing and her strength was greatly diminished.

 

“nothin new? this happened before? why did you think i would be different mutt?” Sans asked, his magic’s strength fading slightly as he spoke his soul clearly shaken slightly by her words.

 

“Happens for a week, times are kinda random, though. I thought you cared about what you did before, ya know thought you were a pal. Obviously, I was wrong, though, guess that’s what I get for being born like this huh? Just some monstrosity upon both monster and human kind should never have thought I could fit into either one.” Kori all but wept as she turned her head away from him, her eyes stinging with tears.

 

“does anyone else know that you’re like **_this_**?” He asked and Kori could have sworn it sounded like his voice was wavering, almost as if he was fighting back emotion.

 

“Only Undyne and now you.” She whispered it was then she became aware of the fact that his magic had vanished.

 

            Kori slowly sat up as if not to give Sans more reason to hold her with his magic, she then turned her back to him before curling into a ball. Showing her back in this weak form was the best way to show she didn’t mean any harm and she could almost feel the mood change. It seemed to grow more relaxed, if not just slightly. Slowly turning her head to look over her shoulder towards the elder brother, she was shocked. Sans was sitting on the foot of her bed, watching her with darkened sockets. It sent a shiver down her spine but yet she was not scared of him hurting her.  Silence passed between the two, each refusing to lock eyes with the other, but both aware of the others careful gaze drifting to and from them. It was not until finally, Kori spoke up that it was broke.

 

“So, what are you going to do?” The mix breed asked as her voice wavered before speaking once more in a rushed tone. “I understand if you want me to leave, I don’t want to endanger you or Pap-”

 

“no..” Sans’ dark voice cut her off mid-sentence, making the female look to him with wide shocked eyes before looking down to the bed once more.

 

“What?” Her voice carried her shock, she felt as if she would die if they turned her out

 

‘kori..look at me.” Sans’ voice sounded from closer by, followed by the shuffle of fabric.

 

“look at me” Kori jumped holding in a yelp when a cold skeleton hand cupped her cheek while another gently pushed her chin up so their eyes could lock. She felt her face flush as she took in the minimal space between them, she could see the slight grain like texture of his bone and wondered if it felt as rough as it looked.

Sans gaze swept over the female’s face his eye lights growing wider when he noticed the tears that traced tiny streams down her face. To shocked to say anything quite yet, he gently wiped a tear away from her eye. He was in wonder how something so warm could produce such a sad cold substance. Sure he had seen other monster’s cry before but their tears were normally magically formed to express their sorrow. Never until now had he seen real tears, but it was not until a slight warmth was felt on his kneecap before it quickly moved away. Scanning her eyes for hints of how she was feeling he lowered the hand from under her chin, his eyes quickly lowered spotting her hand beside her leg he realized that was what had touched his kneecap.

 

“You’re going to kick me out aren’t you?” Kori asked her eyes scanning his empty sockets.

 

“ah geez kido, do you really thing pap would let me do that to ya? he seems to like ya.” The skeleton responded while the lights were reappearing in his eyes as a light blue dusted his cheekbones.

 

            Kori released a breath of relief that she didn’t know she was holding. She was safe only because they would let her stay. Anything less, and she would be like prey to the monsters in the underworld. She vowed to make this up to Papyrus, knowing that it was most likely only due to the fact that Sans did not want to kick out his brother’s friend. When the older brothers thumb brushed over her puffy eyes (much to her shock) however, her thoughts changed. Could Sans have his own reasons for letting her stay? She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind however, she did not want to assume others feeling and only risk hurting herself in the long run. So, she kept reminding herself that she was only their friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. Her face flushed when she noticed the obvious blush on the white skeleton had plastered on his face. She was about to say something but was interrupted when the door into the living room opened making both look towards her bedroom door.

 

“SANS, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZYBONES? DID YOU FORGET YOU HAVE YOUR WATCH AT THE WATERFALL POST TODAY?” The booming voice of Papyrus filled the house.


	7. Mission Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happens and Kori sets out on a new mission despite being in her weak human form.

The rest of the day was relatively peaceful with the brothers out of the house. Shakenly getting to her feet Kori walked to the small dresser which held her clothing, pulling out her thick black long sleeved shirt and long black pants with blue socks. Once dressed she peeks outside her room before grabbing a blue neck warmer which could be used as a mask if needed. Now feeling safer should anyone pop in without warning she exited her room to explore her new ‘home’.

“So they live in a tiny place like this? Hmm, I could see it fitting Sans but Papyrus? No way.” She murmured as she walked into the small living room.

The floor plan of the house was unique in her mind, from the entrance of the house was the living room to the left was her room, right ahead was a staircase leading to two other rooms (which she didn’t bother to look at, yet) and the kitchen, then on the right was the bathroom and another door which was locked shut. Humming as she checked out the rooms leaving the upstairs for last she entered the bathroom, she was shocked to see a shower/tub. At Undyne’s there was only a tub, much to Kori’s dismay, as her sister loved to be able to soak in the bath after a day of work. 

Having finished looking at the bottom floor she walked up the stairway looking at the first door, she could almost guess whose room it was just by how neat it looked. The door was a nice darkish green shade with slightly lighter trim, to be honest, the blue ‘P’ painted on the door gave it away. Laughing she headed down to the last door, it was a nice warm tan/orange hue with a golden ‘S’ painted on it. The flickering colors leaking out from under the door made Kori want to investigate it more but by this time her wound was too sore to do much more walking so she headed down to the large sofa.

The mixed breed was unaware how much time had passed after she had laid on the sofa, it was like heaven and as one might guess she had drifted off not long after. It was not until a lightweight was on top of her that she started to stir from her sleep. The feeling something being tugged over her head and then her neck warmer being pulled up over her nose. This awoke her with a start her eyes wide as she sits up fast, only to feel to hands push on her shoulders trying to lay her back down. It was then that she noticed that only the area around her eyes uncovered, she looked to the hand’s holding her down and noticing that they were Skeletal her eyes widened with panic. 

“Shi-” Kori started before stopping and allowing herself to be laid back down.

“easy kiddo, don’t worry no one noticed... yet.” A deep baritone voice whispered from beside her making her physically relax.

“Sans, when did you get back? How long have I been asleep?” Kori asked her eye looking at him studying his eye sockets and how his pupils flickered from bright to dark as if he was worried. 

“not long, paps just got back.” He started before looking to the Kitchen with a grin. “told him you’re sick, insisted on makin’ food for ya.”

“BROTHER IS UNDYNE’S SISTER UP YET? THE GET-WELL SOUP IS FINISHED.” Papyrus’s loud voice called out from the Kitchen.

“Sans, I am glad for his reasoning and care but I can’t eat that in front of him, ya know?” Kori softly whispered before moving her eyes to the Kitchen doorway. 

As if responding to her whispered words Papyrus enters the room carrying a bowl of soup. Looking from Sans to the younger brother she hoped he would think of something to distract him long enough for her to think of something. If she ate in front of him right now her being a mixed breed would be clear to him, and as much as that would hurt her she knew it would destroy him that his friend had lied to him. The suddenness of Sans magic covering her as he teleported her to the bathroom caught her off guard, and a rush of nausea rushed over her making her turn quick making sure the door was closed before bending over the toilet to empty her stomach. 

“Curse you,” Kori muttered her voice strained as another wave of nausea overcome her.

She was vaguely aware of a door opening then slamming shut as she hugged the toilet, her stomach still churning from the teleportation. After one last dry heave into the toilet, she moved to lean against the shower wall, it was then that she heard footfalls approach the door and before long a rough knock sounded on the door. Gaging as she gathered herself she stood and headed towards the door, she shifted her weight to lean on the sink quickly gargling water to get rid of the puke smell before turning to the door as another rap sounded.

“KORI, ARE YOU OK IN THERE?” Papyrus’ loud booming voice called from the other side, making her jump as she covered herself once more.

“Yea, fine Pap. Just got a little sick is all, think I will go rest in my room.” She responded as she opened the door coming face to face with the worried skeleton. 

“Where’s Sans?” she asked after looking around.

“HE WENT TO SEE OUR FATHER,” Papyrus says his face grim before shaking it off and grinning to her, holding out an arm for her to take.

Not wanting to be rude and honestly lacking the strength she accepts his gesture and walks to her room leaning lightly on him for support. Voicing her thanks to him for all he did for her today she coughed before closing the door, after locking the knob she pulls off her neck warmer. Kori’s first task was changing into a short black dress allowing her skin to breath, for the first time all day, then noticing how clammy and sweaty her skin was she flopped on the bed with a groan. She really needed to take a shower, but god she didn’t have the energy to, so against her better judgment, she closed her eyes resigning to rest for a bit.

“Kori! Wake up dear, how many times have I said you’ll catch a cold like that.” A familiar honey sweet voice echoed from outside the room.

“Five more minutes’ mama.” She murmured sleepily as she rolled to her belly to feel what she thought was her mattress ruffle under her. 

A spark of pain awoke her making her place a hand on her cheek to feel a thorn that had pricked her, it was then that she became aware of a soft snoring to her left. Startled she looked over and upon seeing the sleeping form of Prince Asriel she stood, backing up until she hit something. Sucking in a deep breath she turned her skin starting to get goosebumps from the sense of loss that was brought anew, the thing she had backed into was her mother. Blinking in shock as her mother kneeled placing a white-furred paw over the thorn prick, the warming feeling of healing magic dancing over the injured flesh. 

“How... your dust! I saw what that _man_ did to you!” Kori cried her lips peeling back to show her teeth in a soundless snarl.

“Kori, my little girl. My Sweetsoul, you need to listen to me our time is short.” Kirara said as she looked her daughter in the eyes. 

“momma? What do you mean you look fine!” Kori whimpered a frown on her face.

“You must wake up soon Sweetsoul. You know as much as I that this is not the real world.” Kirara says lifting a paw towards a small portal of sorts showing the smiling Skeleton brothers. “That is the real world you live in, this is sadly but a dream.” 

“You need to open yourself up more, Kori. Trust your new friends, and remember your old one.” Her mother smiled looking to the young Prince.

Kori was about to respond when she noticed her mother fading and a sickening feeling coming over her. She sat up her eyes wide open, the sudden change making her head spin. How could she have forgotten about her best friend almost brother? Asriel might have been the crown Prince but she was one if not his only, friend and she had all but abandoned him. Narrowing her eyes, she stood walking to her door before quickly grabbing her coat and pulling the hood up, then upon cracking open her door, she noticed the house dark she grinned. She was going to fix that wrong she needed to talk to him again, so much so she even forgot that she wanted to yell at Sans as well as the fact she was now her human self.


	8. To Break the Barrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates, I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason.

Sans was aware of footsteps headed towards the door, remaining motionless on the couch as he quietly scanned the souls in the house. Seeing as much as feeling his brother’s soul quietly pulsing to the rhythm of sleep, he turned his attention to the odd soul that moved from the guest room to the door. This was the first time he had seen such a soul, it was upside down like any monsters however the hue was stunning in his eyes. The normal gray of a monster soul slowly going from pink to the blood red of determination, Sans felt his soul pulse at its soothing pulse the owner’s ice magic seemed to be coaxing his own into action. The red of the soul demanded attention when looked at and when it vanished from the room he felt a breath he did not know he was holding escape him, it was then he realized who the beautiful soul had to belong to, _Kori_.

 

Taking a deep breath, he lazy brother worked up the energy to stand from the couch, which seemed to serve as his bed more than his real one ever did. He had made up his mind upon noticing who the soul belonged to, he felt he had to follow her half cursing her own stupidity as he jotted a note down from his brother. He was the only one in the household who knew of Kori’s true lineage, the strange emotion he was feeling he chalked up to that. Sans felt an almost primal need to follow her, almost like his soul was being tugged towards her his whole being hiding the reason from his wise mind which only served to worsen his already sleep deprived mind. Slipping on his sneakers and half-heartedly attempting to tie them before just resigning to leave them be, he snapped his fingers teleporting to his room from which he grabbed his orange coat before teleporting to his brother’s door and slipping the note underneath. It simply read ‘hey bro, going to the lab to chat with dad. s’

 

He felt bad not telling his brother the truth but the fact he could not place his own feeling of need to protect their guest was enough reason this time, he did not want to make his brother worry without a reason. Suddenly, as Sans attempted to teleport to the border of Snowdin he left his magic give a fierce yank, he knew without having to look around at his surrounding to know his destination had been changed. Blinking his sockets the older skeleton realized where he was, the border of Waterfall close to Hotland, how he ended up here was a question to him as his teleportation’s where normally only off by a few centimeters at most but now he was at least a mile off. He was about to try again when a voice sounded from close by, he felt his soul’s rhythm slow he knew this voice, quickly looking around he moved to hide.

 

“Come on.. almost there.” The voice rasped, Sans’ breath hitched at the sight.

 

            Kori was making her away across the marshy lands her clothing was drenched and her arms were wrapped around herself as she shivered. Sans had to fight the desire to run to her side and offer her his warm and most importantly dry coat, he felt his magic flare as he noticed Aaron following her. Normally the sight of the seahorse monster would not have bothered him but knowing that Kori was but a human right now made the sight of the monster aggravate him. Without missing a beat the male monster turned to look towards the sudden spark of magic his nostril’s flaring once before he seemed to recognize it was Sans, without so much as a word he turned and left heading back to where his buddies normally hung out.

            Kori stopped in her tracks after she passed into Hotland, turning to look back a frown on her face as tears gathered in her eyes. Her normally bright eyes were dull as the tears spilled down her face, sucking in a breath she took off her scarf and coat, tying them both around her middle. Tugging the hem on her dress as her nerves started to get the better of her, she quietly cursed herself for not changing out of the short black dress wishing for something to cover her human skin, however, at the same time she was glad as the heat would not bother her as much.

The half-breed shock her hair allowing it to fall freely to rest on her back now free from being trapped under the hood of her coat, her hand twirled in her two-toned bangs as she thought. She knew she felt magic not long ago but with the monster part of her soul pushed to the back she could hardly even feel it, much like she though a river would notice a raindrop falling into it. It was an odd uncomfortable feeling and if she admitted it she hated it, if she could Kori would stay in her monster form as much as possible but she was still young in monster terms so she hopped with age she could control her changes better.

 

“I don’t want to leave...” Kori murmured looking one last time at Waterfall and picturing Snowdin beyond it, with a heavy sigh she added “but I have to… at least for now.”

 

            Sans watched from his hiding spot as Kori spun on her heel and headed deeper into Hotland, he heard her say something but being at such a distance he could not catch any of it. He followed at a distance until she was just before the Judgment Hall, the one place that always sent shivers through his bones no matter how many times he had to come here for his work. Seeing Kori enter the Hall he stopped knowing there was only one place she could be heading and the idea of it made his soul hurt. Snapping his fingers he teleported behind one of the pillars in the hall, he only had one thought on his mind and that was to stop her. The sudden light of the Hall always shocked the skeleton, for having no real light source it was always bright inside the golden pathway.

 

“Well this is different, could this be the place the Queen used to tell us about?” Kori muttered looking around in awe as she walked.

 

            Just as she reached the halfway point she was aware of a sudden (although dull) surge of magic in the Hall, Kori stopped in her tracks her whole body on alert as she scanned ahead. Her hands balled into fists by her side as she slowly moved forward she was without her magic, however, she felt it faintly buzzing under her skin. The rhythm, however, felt slow almost like it was trying to set her at ease. When a shorter figure dressed in orange and yellow stepped out before her, she stopped her eyes wide as she sucked in a breath as her soul seemed to pull her towards the other. Taking a deep breath she lifted a hand and twirled her fingers in her hair (one of her nervous habits she could not seem to break) as she waited for the other to act after time passed without either acting however she gathered herself and spoke.

 

“Ok, so what are you doing here?”

 

“i should be asking you that kiddo. kinda boneheaded move when you're like that.” The other responded in a deep voice.

 

“Wait... Sans?!” Kori yelled in shock her guarded composer falling apart as quick as she had built it up. “How did you-”

 

“know where ya were? didn’t plan to follow ya.” He lied pulling his hood down as he walked towards her.

 

“was gonna visit the pops, this thing-” He pointed to his soul. “had other plans.”

 

“Your soul wanted to follow me? Really I am supposed to believe that?” Kori asked lifting her eyebrow as she looked at him. “Ok fine I give, I will not ask your real reason but I am not going back I have to see the Queen.”

 

“kori you got backbone i will give you that, but you really should not with your uh condition.” Sans response his tone harsher than intended as he lifted an arm blocking her path.

 

“You don’t understand Sans, I have to see Asriel.” Kori all but growled as she tried to push his arm out of her way only for his magic to surge making her jump back with narrowed eyes.

 

“Sans!” She yelled making him flinch his eyes dimming as he looked at the ground.

 

“i can’t let ya. you don’t understand what this could do to ya.” He responded his voice low as his teeth ground together.

 

“Asriel has a right to know I am ok!” Kori yelled her eyes brimming with tears as she tried to approach him again, however his magic soon coated her soul holding her in place.

 

“you can’t! get it through your thick head!” Sans yelled his voice ragged as his eyes flicked up to lock on to her, magical tears glimmering at the corners of his sockets.

 

“Give me one reason, explain to me why I can’t tell my friend I am ok.” She said her soul ached to see him look so scared and betrayed.

 

“do ya know how the barrier is to be broken? the quickest way for us to be free?” Sans asked his magic on her soul vanishing as he spoke, upon seeing her shake her head he sighed.

 

“souls, human souls kori. with the king gone and the prince now old enough he has taken the throne. tori is helping him but, crown prince asriel had no choice but to issue an order to capture the souls of any human who enters the underground.” Sans explains beads of sweat gathering on his skull as he waits for her response.

 

            Kori was beside herself in shock, Asriel had issued the order to capture any human souls who enter the underground. It all fit now, the reason Sans was so angry at her for hiding her human half from him, and his father’s reaction when he had treated her injury before. She felt tears running down her cheeks as she looked the skeleton in the eyes, she felt her soul give a tug towards him as if telling her to go to him. Unaware of it, her body started to move towards the monster as her mind whirled in thought, it was not until her arms wrapped around him and she felt him go still that she realized what had happened her face turning red from the embarrassment.

            Sans’ soul all but stopped when he felt Kori wrap her arms around him, is body going rigid from the shock. Slowly he put his arms around her the best he could as he searched her face, he was aware that his magic was dusting his cheekbones blue. When Kori placed her forehead upon his shoulder it did not take long for him to notice the growing wetness, looking over her dress quickly and noticing that it was still damp he tried to pull away slowly. When her hands gripped his coat tighter he let out a low chuckle and stilled waiting until she was ready to part, and when she did finally pull away he was left with an ache in his soul as it tried to pull him to her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts and get feedback.
> 
> Edit- Changed the title to something better fitting.


End file.
